Betrayal
by dontgetinmyway
Summary: Billy was convinced to join the Teen Titans and tries stopping Kyd on one of his thieving nights, but it doesn't entirely turn out the way he hoped it would.


The sound of an alarm went off in the jewelry store. Guard shooting at the cloaked guy who ran out of the store. Dodging the bullets here and there. Skidding to a stop as he jumped up and 'disappeared'. Reappearing behind the guards and knocking them both out. Shaking his head as he grinned at the bag he held in his hand. This time he made a big catch on jewels. This would probably last him half a year or more. He started to walk seeing as no one was in his way now, he had no need to teleport.

"Stop righ' there!" Kyd stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice behind him. Great. Probably one of those Titans. Turning around and giving a puzzled look. _"Billy?"_ He signed with his hands. "Kyd? What ya doin'?" The other asked as he took a step closer to his friend. _"Just got done robbing this jewelry store. What are you doing?"_ He signed quickly before he paused, catching sight of the Teen Titan communicator in Billy's hand. His eyes widened a bit as he took a step back from him. _"You work with them now? Why?"_ His hands moved quickly as he bared his sharp teeth at the other. How could he do this? Why did he?

Billy took a few steps closer. "Listen Kyd. This ain't gotta turn out bad. Just hand over 'em jewels yew stole and leave." He explained as the other looked down at the bag and back at his friend. _"Back off! You know more than enough to know that I can't do that."_ He signed as he picked the bag up now refusing to communicate with Billy any further. "Kyd. Dun do this." Billy warned as Kyd turned and started to run. Running after him as he multiplied continuously to catch up to him. His multiple grabbing Kyd and dragging him to the ground. Squirming as he swiftly elbowed the multiple in the face and got free.

Standing quickly to his feet only to be knocked to the ground again by a different multiple. The bag flying out of his hand and skidding away from him. Billy picked up the bag and sighed deeply. "This didn't have ta be difficult Kyd." With that he turned and started to walk off. Kyd glared as he clenched his fist and stood to his feet. _'You left. You joined the titans. You betrayed the H.I.V.E. You're an enemy now... Why? Billy... I trusted you. Let you become my friend and yet...'_ He thought as he ran over to the other quickly. Watching as he turned around. _'YOU BETRAYED ME!'_ Swinging his fist back and punching him right in the jaw, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Walking over as he grabbed his outfit and pulled him up a bit. Punching him in the face again. _'Liar. Liar. Liar... LIAR!'_ His mind repeated the word over and over. He growled deep in his throat as a multiple grabbed him and held him tightly. "Damn Kyd. Yew really looked like yew woulda killed me there." Billy said as he stood up spitting blood out and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Kyd broke free from the multiple and charged at Billy. Swinging to hit him again, but it all failed when he multiplied again and the multiple hit Kyd in the face. It sent him to the ground and his hood/mask flew off.

"Quit makin' this so difficult fer yaself Kyd. Just walk away." Billy said trying to make his friend leave without fighting any further. Sitting on his knees before fully standing to his feet. "As a friend. I'm askin' ya to just walk away." Clenching his fist tightly. _'Friend?'_ He thought as he glared at Billy with his teeth bared. _"Friend? You're not my friend Billy Numerous. Don't you dare ever speak to me as one."_ He signed quickly as he teleported behind him and knocked Billy to the ground. Watching as he rolled to his back and groaning from the pain.

Straddling the other's stomach as he hissed lightly. Punching him in the chest and in the face again. "Kyd. Stop it. Please." He begged as the other stopped his fist from touching his face again. Why did he stop? Why? _'Damn it. Punch him Kyd.'_ He thought as he gritted his teeth and paused when he heard running. Looking up as a multiple punched him and sent him skidding back on the ground. Laying on the ground as he coughed lightly and rolled on his hands and knees. Panting a bit as he stared at the ground feeling tears build up in his eyes.

"Kyd..." Billy stood up as he slowly walked over to his old friend. "Please... Don't do this.." He said as he touched his shoulder. Kyd knocked him away and glared at him. Standing up as he stepped away from him. _"Don't touch me."_ He signed and looked away hiding his face with his bangs. _"I trusted you... You broke that trust by joining the Titans.."_ He signed slowly as he bit his lip hard. "Kyd... Buddy please understand." Billy said trying to think of how he could explain this to him. Kyd looked at him as the tears ran down his cheeks and he signed. _"I'm not your buddy. I'm not your friend. You are my enemy Billy Numerous. So act like it."_ The other's eyes widened behind his glasses as he held his hand out to him and took a step closer. "Kyd. Please wait."

Moving away from him and signed. _"I'm sorry."_ With that last sign Kyd pulled his cowl over himself and teleported away. Appearing far away from any living person or creature. Punching the ground repeatedly as he sat on his knees. _'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! Why? Why did you betray me? Billy...'_ He thought as he clenched his chest tightly. Using both of his hands as he punched the ground. Throwing his head back. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out loudly from all the mixed emotions and pain. Darkness circling himself before it slowly faded. Laying on the ground curled up and holding his legs close. "Billy... Billy... W..William..." He spoke softly as he cried and slowly fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
